Qedic
|name= |race=Demigod |gender=Male |title(s)=Demon King |birthplace=Char Actus |eye colour=Brown |hair colour=Brown |residence=Anelom |status=Alive |family=*Korenia *Kedrath *Naklea *Almunan |affiliation=Aldverus Pantheon Qedic is a demigod and the youngest of Korenia's children. In spite of being the youngest, Qedic is still fairly powerful in regards to demigods, even before gaining his demon throne. One of the most compassionate of his family, Qedic was the most apprehensive of betraying the gods, but still ended up joining his siblings and becoming a demon king. Background Qedic was the last demigod child to be born to Korenia and lived with his mother in Marokal. During their war against the dragons, Qedic had joined his siblings in combat by using a divine bow to shoot down dragons. Despite his skill in the use of a bow, he ceased combat once Vekae arrived knowing he could do nothing against the Dragon King, later being forced to watched as his elder siblings failed in their attack. Sometime after the war, Qedic walked for a time across Asmia where he would discover a woman whom he would instantly fall for. For an entire human lifetime, he would stay with her, raise a family and defend it against the creatures that roamed the forests. Only when all the humans he knew had died a peaceful death did he return to Char Actus, only to find his siblings plotting to create their own dominion, a plot that his brother Kedrath would manage to convince him to join. Wishing to start a new life, much like he did with the mortal woman, Qedic joined his siblings to leaving Char Actus and using the power of dragons souls collected by Kedrath to forge their new realm of Anelom. Demon King Much like his siblings, Qedic forged the bodies of his demonic underlings through magic, then summoned an appropriate number of spirits to inhabit these bodies. Unlike the others, however, he made his demons human-like in appearance to remind him of those days on Asmia. Personality & Traits As a demigod, he would use deceptive tactics in combat to come out the victor, knowing he wasn't that strong as a warrior. Having spent enough time with humans, even during his tenure as a King of Anelom, he has since adopted mannerisms that are reminiscent to them, often described as quirky by humans who meet him. He cared enough about humans and other mortals to find a way to turn them into demons painlessly and offer them the chance rather than outright slaughter, but he is fully willing to commit the act if it comes to it. For his weak spot towards mortals, many of his own creations are made to appear similar to them, but still being noticeable enough to differentiate a demon from a mortal. Powers & Abilities *'Super Strength': Qedic has incredible strength, enough to easily defeat any mortal being and challenge mortal-derived demigods. With his connection with a demon throne, his strength has increased substantially. *'Immortality': Qedic is unaffected by the progress of time since reaching maturity and immune to any mortal disease. *'Magic': As a demigod, Qedic possesses access to divine magic through birth as a demigod and chaos magic due to controlling a demon throne. As a demon king, he can use an incredible amount of magical energy. *'Conversion': As with his siblings, Qedic can convert the souls of mortals into that of demons, as well as creating new demons from spirits that reside within the Void. *'Terrakinesis': Qedic can control various aspects of earth and manipulate it to a significant degree. Weaknesses *'Divinity': As a demigod, he can be killed by those who hold divinity. *'Magic': Qedic can be weakened, injured or killed through the use of powerful magic. Relationships *Korenia - Mother *Kedrath - Older brother *Naklea - Older sister *Almunan - Older brother